Automated calling services use interactive voice response (“IVR”) systems to recognize and discern a human utterance, and automatically provide information and/or direct a call based on the understanding of the human utterance.
Human utterances typically include an intent for the utterance, which may be the reason for the call. Included in the utterance, typically, are accompanying pieces of data that support the intent. The accompanying pieces of data are referred to herein as “entities.”
It may be desirable to extract verifiable entities from the human utterance to improve performance of the IVR system, understand the meaning of the human utterance and enhance customer experience when interacting with the IVR system.